Lost in Hollywood
by Anonymous The Fifth
Summary: You should've never trusted Hollywood...


Lost in Hollywood

A/N: A songfic. Because I have Writer's block. By the way, if there's typos, tell me. It took for-frigging ever to do and I'll edit it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does. (Sound familiar?)

* * *

As grumpily as always, Eiri lounged on his hard-as-rock couch, lazily watching the T.V. He had been bored out of his mind after Shuichi had gone off to Hollywood for a record label, and the lack of sex really was messing with him. 

Whilst chain-smoking, the T.V. began screaming and yelling… well, the people taped ON the screen.

"I am here at World Records, where the newest Japanese band is beginning a world-wide tour right here in Hollywood! And—OH MY GOD HERE HE IS! IT'S SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

Immediately, a mob, no a MOSH PIT of screaming fans, men and women alike began to attack poor pink-haired Shu-chan.

Meanwhile, Eiri stared with a look of a stoner at the T.V., still processing what the fuck was going.

_I'll wait here_

_You're crazy_

_Those vicious streets are filled with strays_

_You should've never gone to Hollywood_

Finally, when his memory began working again, his memory began to kick back into gear as he had a strong wave of déjà vu.

He remembered the day Shuichi has come home squealing like a rabid fan-girl about 'tour' and 'world-wide' which was about as much as anyone could make out.

Surprising, though…

He wanted Eiri to come with him.

The kid was always a bit off the rocker.

But, as it would be Eiri decided that home was a much better place. Besides, if Hollywood was anything like New York, he DEFINITELY did not want to be there… homeless people… ex-actors, and such…

_They find you_

_Two-time you_

_Say you're the best they've ever seen_

_You should've never trusted Hollywood_

As soon as Shuichi had landed at the airport, paparazzi began to swarm around him. It's not that Shuichi wasn't used to it, it's just… he can't speak a word of English.

But luckily (sort of), one of the producer managed to call off the reporters and drag Shu-chan and the rest of Bad Luck to the nearest limo, where he immediately began rambling about how they had to be one of the best bands to come out so far.

Eiri didn't believe a word when Shuichi called him about it. He thought (and knew) that it was all a scam for money. They'd drop him once his songs got too repetitive. Needless to say, Shu got pissed and hung up on him.

_I wrote you_

_And told you_

_You were the biggest fish out here_

_You should've never gone to Hollywood_

No matter how many times Eiri wrote to him, advising against all of the commotion being caused, Shuichi never wrote back. Not once.

He had told him before, he's extremely popular here in Japan. Why waste it on a corrupt place like America?

His band was young, a 'fish' or 'guppy' maybe, but damn were they good. Eiri just never admitted it. He's a cold bastard like that.

_They take you_

_And make you_

_They look at you in disgusting ways_

_You should've never trusted Hollywood_

Apparently, Hollywood was a place where anything can happen. They could make you into anything you wish you to be; you just had to have the drive.

Pshaw, says Eiri. They just grab you and make you into something for their own selfish desires.

Speaking of desires, Hollywood was bad news for Eiri, too. He sees the way male fans leer at him. That's why he keeps breaking the television sets.

He was worried that A. One could get to his poor Shu-chan and do… things like that SOB Aizawa did or B. He could hook up with one and drop Eiri like a rock. No, it wasn't like Eiri was attached…

He was just possessive.

_I was standing on the wall_

_Feeling ten feet tall_

_All you maggots_

_Smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard._

Eiri had also been told that from Shu's point on view being on the stage is like being on a wall. You have to balance it out or else you fall backwards, or possibly forwards. And when you do well and lean forward just slightly, if makes you feel so much bigger and powerful that the adrenaline rush is incredible.

Not.

None of the audience is really paying attention.

They're just looking for a place to high off with an excuse.

Even if the line stretches for boulevards, even streets upon a time, if you look carefully into the crowd, half are sitting getting high, the other half are standing getting high.

_This is my front page_

_This is my new age_

_All you bitches put your hands in the air_

_And wave them like you just don't care_

Also, another of the adrenaline rush seems to come from the cheering fans dancing and waving around like chickens with their heads cut off. Wave them like you just don't care, eh? It's not that they don't care, they don't know what the devil is going on. They're too wasted to understand anything.

And the newspapers! He always got the front page of the newspaper. 'Incredible Concert from Bad Luck!' or 'The Best Band of the New Age!' New? They're not **new.** Just check N-G Productions over here in Japan! They've been around for a lot damn longer!

_All you maggots_

_Smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard_

_All you bitches put your hands in the air_

_And wave them like you just don't care_

Recently, about some few months ago, at Shuichi's New Hit CD premiere, there was a loud commotion as one of the fans managed to escape from the security binds, causing a **tidal wave** of people to collide with them. It seemed the leader was drunk on whiskey and high, and had seen the limo and randomly decided to mob the kid. More like rape in public. There hands flying everywhere as they clamored to grab a piece of Shuichi, Hiroshi, even Fujisaki.

_Phony people come to pray_

_Look at all of them beg to stay_

_Phony people come to pray_

_(The lines in the letter said_

"_We have gone to Hackensack")_

Is it unusual for a band to be so popular it turns into a cult? It's really odd, for it seems there is a fan club devoted to Bad Luck praying all the time to meet them and other such twisted dreams.

Fakes.

They live out their lives form place to place, never gaining a home, begging everyone for a place to stay, then will promptly steal all of their belongings.

America is such a wretched place.

'We're off to a new place, Yuki'

…

Why don't you just stop this tour…

It'll only hurt you

_Look at all of them beg to stay_

_Phony people come to pray_

_All you maggots_

_Smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard_

_All you maggots_

_Smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard_

_All you maggots_

_Smoking fags out there on Hollywood Boulevard_

_You should've never trusted Hollywood_

_You should've never gone to Hollywood_

_All you bitches put your hands in the air_

_And wave them like you just don't care…_

Shuichi stood at the doorstep of Eiri's apartment, tears dripping continuously in a waterfall. His hair was matted against his face with the label of 'Failure' written all over it. Feeling sympathy (but certainly not showing it), Eiri pulled Shuichi into an embrace, cradling his head.

"Like I said Shuichi…"

_You should've never trusted Hollywood_


End file.
